


Its your fault for having the perfect bum!

by VampetteDirectioner



Series: TheHottestBoys [1]
Category: Brad/James
Genre: Anal Sex, Brad!Bottom, Created from the Twitter Picture of Brad with his bare bum agaisnt the studio door, Hard Pounding, James!Top, Loud Moans, M/M, Rimming, Wall Fuck, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampetteDirectioner/pseuds/VampetteDirectioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Fan fiction was created from the Twitter picture of Bradley Simpson showing him bum through the studio door, on Tristan Evans's Twitter account.</p><p>"Hey James, what do you think about this" says Brad as he pulls down his trousers and boxers and shows James his bum through the studio door window.</p><p>James's dick grows awfully hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its your fault for having the perfect bum!

It has been a long day in the studio are the boys are starting to get a little bored.

Mostly all the staff have gone on a lunch break apart from Brad and James who decided to have an earlier lunch at KFC, "Have Tris and Con gone for lunch too?" Brad asks as he notices the two boys are gone, "Yeah, they left about 5 minutes ago, i think they've gone to Nandos" James reply's.

"Well.. This is fun" Brad says sarcastically as he spins around on the desk chair, "I'm going toilet" Brad whispers as he gets up from the chair.

While Brad is gone, James just sits in the other chair and spins around. Taking his phone out he goes onto Twitter and has a look at what the lovely vampettes' are saying about him today.

Suddenly there's a knock on the studio door and James turn around to see Brad standing on the other side, there's a massive window in the door that is clearly big enough to see through, James then receives a text,

'Hey Babes, what do think about this? - Brad x'

James looks at his phone in confusion, then looking up at Brad, he's not entirely confused now, Brad is stood at the studio door with his jeans and his boxers around his knees, his bare bum on view for James.

"Holy Shit" James whispers as his eyes are glued to Brads ass, that perfectly, amazing, tight, omgg, ASS! James cant take his eyes away.

"Its all for you baby" Brad says with a wink. James stands up from his chair and walks over to the door, Brad turns around and stares at James through the glass, who is staring back at him, James puts his hand up flat against the glass, Brad looks for a second before doing the same.

Then suddenly James pulls the door open, grabbing Brad and pulling him through into the studio, his trousers and boxers still around his knees, "You sexy fucker" James whispers as he pushes brad up against the door forcing his lips against Brads.

As Brad wraps his arms around James's neck, James slides his hands down until he reaches his ass, squeezing it, feeling it, rubbing it, "Omg, you have the best ass in the world" James says before retuning his lips to Brads. 

James takes a glance down completely oblivious to the fact that Brads cock is out and right there for him to play with, he takes one hand off of Brads ass and grips Brads cock, "HOLY SHIT. FUCKK, ARGGG" Brad squeals as his cock is held for the first time. 

James starts pumping away at Brads cock, "Urgg, god i need you inside me", James looks at Brad in shock, taking into account at what the little curley hair'd boy just said, before winking saying once again, "You sexy fucker".

Brad smiles at James before whispering, "You gonna fuck me right here right now, make it so i struggle to walk out of this studio".

James has never been so tuned on before, so much so that he drops to his knees and before Brad can even acknowledge what James is doing, he takes brads cock in his mouth, sliding over the whole thing and making himself gag, "Arrggggg, Fuckk. Fuckkkk, jesuss", Brad shouts as he almost has a fit just from the feeling.

Brads jaw drops and his head falls back against the door window whilst letting out the loudest moan he's ever heard, "Suck it babe, Jesus fucking Christ", Brad whispers as he places both hands on the back of James head, guiding him along his dick.

"Shitttt, I'm gonna cum babyy" Brad shouts

James pulls off of Brads dick, "I want you to come later when I'm inside you", James whispers, "Shit that's hot!" Brad says, he then grabs James, swaps places and pushes him against the door, before undoing James's trousers, pulling them down along side his boxers, dropping to his knees and taking James fully in his mouth.

"Jesus fucking Christ, holy cow cheese, that's goooddd!" James screams, "I'm not gonna last two seconds baby" he continues, "Its okay, I'm only getting you wet enough so you can slip inside me" Brad says, throwing James a cheeky wink.

"Holy shit im gonna destroy you" James says whilst moaning, "Shit, baby, I'm really close" he continues, James then pushes Brads head off of his cock and grabs Brad, taking him across the studio and shoving him over the recording desk, Brad is now laying with his chest on the desk and his legs and ass over the edge.

Without a second to think, James grabs Brads ass, spreading his cheeks and plowing his tongue as far in as he can get it, "OHHHH FUCKKKKINGGG HELLL, HAKDNTNRIHCNS" Brad squeals as he feels James's tongue push into his ass, "Your ass taste AMAZING" James says before plunging his tongue back in.

"Jesus, James you are amazing, feels soooooo good!" Brad says as he pushes back into James's face trying to get more of his tongue inside him, James almost cums just from the feeling of having his best mates sexy ass pushed up against his face, the smooth skin and lovely smell of his bum right there.

"I need you inside me RIGHT NOWWW babyy!!" Brad shouts, without another word, James stands up, grabs his cock with one hand and places his other on Brads hip, before lining up with his hole and forcing his entire cock inside Brads ass, "Ahhhhhhhhhh, OHH FUCK YEAHHHH, YEAHHHHHHHH, BLOODY FUCKING SHIT!!!" Brad screams as James pulls out slightly and pushing his entire cock back in.

"Fucking little sexy bitch, urggghhhhh" James screams as he picks up the pase, banging his cock as hard as he can into Brads ass, hitting that spot everytime, "Ohhh fuckingg hell, urgggggghh" Brad squeals as James destroys his ass.

"You fucking slut, fucking sexy slut, arghgghhh" Screams James as he pounds into Brad harder then ever, "Your ass is so tight" aggghhhhh, Brads being pounded so hard that everytime James fucks his ass he jolts forward hitting the wall in front of the desk, but its okay, Brad loves it rough.

Then suddenly James pulls out and Brad wines from feeling the loss of James's cock inside his ass, "Come here baby" James says as he leads Brad back over to the studio door, picking him up, pushing him against the door window, so Brads back is against the window and his legs are wrapt around James hips, before lining up and SLAMMING back into Brad, causing brad to let out an almighty squeal.

"Arggghhhhhhhhh, yeahhhh, babby, that's good, ughhh" Brad screams as James continues to destroy him, "Its your fault for having the perfect bum" James says as he continues to slam into Brads ass.

"I'm so close, fuckkkk, babesssss" Brad squeals, James moves one of his hands under brads ass to support him and with the other he grips Brads cock, "arhhggggg, fuckk, imm cumming babyyy, ughhh" Brad squeals, James pounds Brad as hard as he can, destorying his ass, whilst wanking Brad off as quick as he can, sending him wappy as he cums, "FUCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK, AGGHHHHHHHRHRHRHHHHH" Brad squeals as he cums everywhere, whilst James continues to pound him.

As soon as Brad cums, he lets him back down to the floor, grabs him and takes him back to the table, "Fucking bend over now" James says as Brad returns to his chest on the desk and his ass hanging off, "I wanna cum in you like this you sexy fucker" James whispers as he pushes fully back in to Brad, pounding his little ass once again, "Aghhhhh, fuck my lifeeee" Brad shouts as James starts to pound his ass again.

"Fuckk you look SO HOT like this, I'm sure every guy wants you like this, urghhhhh" James says as he continues to destroy Brads ass, fucking him hard, "I'm gonna cum, ugrhhhhh, fuckkk, BRADDDDDD" James squeals as he rides out his orgasm, fucking Brad harder then he ever has, "HOLLLYYYY FUCKKIINNGGG URGHHHHHH" James shouts as he continues to cum inside Brad, "Arghhh, fill me up babyy, ughhh" says Brad as he feels James cum inside him, "You fucking horny slut" Brad says as James finishes cumming inside him.

They suddenly here a noise behind them, James and Brad both look over to the studio door, 

"Hello" Says the stranger.

"Oh" Brad says as he notices One Directions Harry and Niall walk through the door.

"Can we join" Harry says before winking.


End file.
